elfenliedfandomcom-20200222-history
Manga Band 4
Die deutsche Ausgabe des Elfen Lied Manga wurde von Tokyopop als Doppelband herausgegeben. Der erste deutsche Band enthält die Kapitel der original Bände 7 + 8, die am 19. März und 16. Juli 2004 in Japan erschienen sind. Die Kapitel wurden zuvor seit dem 6. Juni 2002 in der Japanischen Zeitschrift Weekly Young Jump veröffentlicht. Inhalt Leseprobe Kapitel Kapitel 61: Endgültige Entscheidung Das Kapitel beginnt mit einer Rückblende Kuramas. Denn zur selben Zeit, in der er in Kakuzawas Namen Neugeborene tötet, die mit Hörnern geboren wurden, war sowohl seine eigene Frau als auch die seines befreundeten Arbeitskollegen schwanger. Die Szene, an die sich Kurama erinnert, spielt in einem Krankenhaus, wo er seinem verzweifelten Freund beibringen muss, dass auch seine Frau eine mit dem Vektor-Virus infizierte Tochter zur Welt gebracht hatte und sie sterben müsse. Da der verzweifelte Vater es nicht über sich bringen kann, beschließt Kurama es zu tun. Kurz darauf bekommt er einen Anruf, dass seine Frau ebenfalls entbunden hat und er eilt zu ihr ins Krankenhaus. Er findet sie mit dem Baby im Arm weinend vor und sie erklärt ihm, dass sie wegen Komplikationen bei der Geburt keine weiteren Kinder bekommen könne. Als er erkennt, dass seine eigene Tochter Hörner am Kopf hat, bekommt er einen Nervenzusammenbruch und versucht diese zu erwürgen. Kapitel 62: Tief eingehaltener Groll vorkommende Charaktere: Kurama, Hiromi, Mariko, Isobe, Nana Hiromi liegt bewusstlos auf ihrem Bett. Sie hat viel Blut verloren, weil sie sich nach der Operation zu viel aufgeregt hat. Kurama will nur wissen, wo seine Tochter ist. Der Arzt verrät ihm zwar, wo seine Tochter liegt, fordert ihn aber auch auf, erst am nächsten Tag wieder zu kommen, um zu sehen, wie es den beiden geht. Kurama geht auf die Säuglingsstation. Wie er da vor seiner Tochter steht, wird ihm klar, dass der Grund für ihr Aussehen, in der Begegnung mit Nummer 3 liegen muss. Kurama ist entschlossen seine Tochter umzubringen. Als er beginnt sie zu würgen, erscheint Hiromi hinter ihm und fragt ihn, warum er seine eigene Tochter umbringen will. Sie sei trotz ihrer Hörner immer noch seine Tochter und er dürfe sie deswegen nicht hassen. Das war ihr letzter Wunsch. Sie fällt vor ihm zu Boden und verblutet. Kurama hat damit erklärt, was in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen ist. Er teilt Nana und Mariko auch mit, dass man herausgefunden hat, was deren Aufgabe ist. Nana und Mariko sind beide Silpeliten. Damit ist ihre Aufgabe, Menschen zu töten, damit die Diclonius schneller eine Mehrheit bilden. Kurama beschließt Mariko zu erschießen. Diese lenkt die Kugel zum erstaunen aller mit ihren Vektoren ab. Mariko sagt zu Kurama, sie hätte sich gewünscht, dass sie zusammen als Familie hätten leben können. Sie verfällt in einen Berserker-Modus. Isobe, welcher sie stoppen will, wird der Arm von ihr abgerissen. Kapitel 63: Grinsen vorkommende Charaktere: Shirakawa, Nana, Kurama, Isobe, Mariko, Bandou verstorbene Charaktere: Isobe Shirakawa schleicht sich ins Forschungslabor, in dem die Kapseln mit dem Vektor-Virus aufbewahrt werden, nur um festzustellen, dass sie alle entfernt wurden. Mariko will von Kurama wissen, ob Nana ihm wichtiger ist als sie. Sie droht ihm an, sie umzubringen, um es herauszufinden. In diesem Moment explodiert der Steg zwischen den beiden. Es ist Bandou, welcher eine Panzerfaust abgefeuert hat. Bandou feuert noch ein Geschoss ab, durch das alle auf dem Steg durch die Luft fliegen. Mariko verarscht Isobe, indem sie ihm vorspielt, sie wäre tatsächlich ganz lieb und würde nur geliebt werden wollen. Isobe, welcher den Code für die Bomben in ihrem Körper nicht mit seinem eigenen Arm eingeben kann, verrät ihr den Code. Sie macht sich über ihn lustig und enthauptet ihn. Sie schwört sich, alle umzubringen. Kapitel 64: Strahlender Ruhm vorkommende Charaktere: Direktor Kakuzawa, Shirakawa, Bandou, Kurama, Nana, Mariko Direktor Kakuzawa grabt sich Shirakawa. Shirakawa sagt ihm, dass Kurama losgegangen ist, um Mariko aufzuhalten. Direktor Kakuzawa will seinen Plan, die Menschheit zu infizieren noch am selben Tag ausführen. Mariko verlängert das Zeitlimit der Sprengkörper in ihrem Körper und Kurama will sich ihr stellen. Nana will Kurama aufhalten. Kurama bittet Bandou mit Nana abzuhauen. Bandou knockt Nana aus und nimmt sie mit. Das SWAT-Team rückt mit einem Hubschrauber an und umzingelt Mariko. Das Swat-Team eröffnet das Feuer auf Mariko. Mariko lent alle Kugeln ab. Ein Zerstörer auf dem Meer feuert eine Rakete auf Mariko ab. Kurama umarmt Mariko und ist froh darüber, sie in den Armen halten zu können. Die Rakete schlägt ein wo die beiden stehen. Kapitel 65: Auf halbem weg zum Himmel vorkommende Charaktere: Kurama, Mariko, Nana, Bandou, Kouta, Yuka, Mayu, Nyu Zwei Raketen, welche sich als Attrappen herausstellen, schlagen an der Stelle wo Kurama und Mariko stehen ein. Nana befreit sich von Bandous eisernem Griff und rennt Kurama zu Hilfe. Kurama und Mariko sind beide unter den Trümmern begraben. Indessen will man im Maple Inn zu essen beginnen. Kouta entscheidet, dass zuerst nach Nana gesucht wird. Kouta und Nyu verlassen das Haus und gehen in Richtung Enoshima. Kurama wird von Nana unter einer der Raketen gefunden. Kurama scheint gänzlich unverletzt zu sein. Mariko hat ihn vor dem Einschlag beschützt und ist dabei scheinbar selbst gestorben. Mariko steigt wenige Sekunden später selbst aus den Trümmern auf. Nana kann ihre Aura jedoch nicht später. Mariko gibt ein "Myu" von sich. Kapitel 66: Fall der Menschheit vorkommende Charaktere: Direktor Kakuzawa, Arakawa, Mariko, Nana, Kurama, Shirakawa Direktor Kakuzawa läuft mit Arakawa im Forschungslabor weit unterhalb der Erde zum Raum, in dem er den Schlüssel zum Untergang der Menschheit hält. Mariko ist offensichtlich dasselbe widerfahren wie Lucy. Sie ist ein unschuldiges, wehrloses Kind geworden, das sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. Kurama will Mariko erschießen, wird aber von Nana aufgehalten. Nana belehrt Kurama, wie er als Vater zu sein hat. Shiraka taucht mit einem Hubschrauber auf und teilt Kurama mit, dass der Institutsleiter seinen Plan noch am selben Tag verwirklichen will. Der Schlüssel zum Untergang der Menschheit wird Arakawa vom Institutsleiter vorgestellt. Es handelt sich um eine Kapsel mit dem Vektor-Virus, welcher bei normaler Temperatur verdampft. Die Kapsel soll in die Bucht von Tokyo geworfen werden, um dort ca. 20 Millionen Menschen zu infizieren. Eine Rakete wurde bereits mit einigen Kanistern mit Inhalt des Vektor-Viruses bestückt und ist zum Abflug bereit. Es sind nur noch wenige Minuten bis zum Start. Kapitel 67: Rückversichernde Maßnahme vorkommende Charaktere: Shirakawa, Direktor Kakuzawa, Nyu, Kouta, Kurama, Nana, Mariko Kouta und Nyu suchen zusammen nach Nana. Sie treffen auf eine Polizeisperrung, welche es ihnen nicht erlaubt weiter in dieser Richtung zu suchen. Nyu entdeckt Nana und springt über die Absperrung. Shikarawa erzählt Kurama von den Plänen Kakuzawas. Die Lage scheint ausweglos. Die Menschheit scheint schon bald infiziert zu sein. Allerdings braucht Direktor Kakuzawa für seinen Plan Lucy, welche es jetzt zu finden gilt. Nyu taucht auf und möchte Nana mitnehmen. Kurama befiehlt Nyu festzunehmen. Nyu wird von den Spezialeinsatzkräften dingfest gemacht. Kurama will Kakuzawa davon abhalten die Rakete zu starten, mit der Drohung Lucy zu töten. Zu Schade nur, dass die Rakete hinter ihm am Himmel zu sehen ist. Die Rakete detoniert am Himmel. Kapitel 68: Das Herz des Uterus vorkommende Charaktere: Kurama, Shirakawa, Mariko, Nana, Nyu Die Rakete detoniert. Kurama und Kisaragi konnten letzten Endes nichts ausrichten. Kurama, welcher seine Mariko zurück hat, schnappt sich eine Mp5 und will die am Boden liegende Nyu abknallen. Er rechtfertigt dies damit, dass er nicht zulassen kann, dass Kakuzawa sie benutzt und damit, dass sie Menschen getötet hat. Nyu befreit sich aus dem Griff der Soldaten und will mit Nana davonlaufen. Ein Schuss ertönt und Nyu hat ein Einschussloch an der Stelle, wo ihr Herz sitzt. Lucy erwacht und hält die Kugel davon ab, bis an ihr Herz zu gelangen. Lucy hat eine Rechnung mit Kurama offen. Nana stellt sich vor diesen, um ihn zu beschützen. Kapitel 69: Isolation Vorkommende Charaktere: Nana, Kurama, Lucy, Mariko, Shirakawa Mariko erwacht und will von Kurama, dass er mit Nana flieht, während sie selbst mit Lucy kämpft. Kurama verspricht Mariko einen Neuanfang. Diesen hat sich Mariko gewünscht. Lucy, welche die friedliche Szene stören will, wird von Mariko einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert. Als diese wieder in Reichweite zu Mariko kommen will, erfährt sie, dass Mariko eine sehr hohe Reichweite hat. Lucy liegt am Boden. Die Chancen stehen gut für Mariko, als plötzlich der Timer für die Sprengsätze in Marikos Körper zu piepen beginnt. Noch 3 Minuten bis die Sprengsätze explodieren. Das Handy, mit dem sich der Timer verlängern lässt, liegt unglücklicherweise genau neben Lucy. Shirakawa lenkt Lucy ab, damit Mariko an das Handy kommt. Lucy schnappt das Handy allerdings weg und wirft es ins Wasser. Mariko benutzt alle ihre Vektoren, um zu verhindern, dass das Handy ins Wasser fällt und es zu fangen. Sie hat ihre Verteidigung vernachlässigt, weshalb ihr von Lucy beide Beine abgetrennt werden. Kapitel 70: Herzschmerz vorkommende Charaktere: Mariko, Shirakawa, Nana, Kurama, Lucy verstorbene Charaktere: Shirakawa, Mariko, Kurama (nicht bestätigt), Lucy (scheinbar) Mariko liegt mit abgetrennten Beinen am Boden und kann ihre Vektoren nicht mehr benutzen. Kurama fordert Lucy dazu auf an ihm Rache zu nehmen und seine Freunde zu verschonen. Shirakawa verrät Kurama, dass sie Bomben in Mariko eingepflanzt hat und offenbart, warum sie es ohne zögern getan hat. Shirakawa hegte schon immer positive Gefühle für Kurama, weswegen es ihr Recht war, wenn das Kind, dass er mit einer anderen Frau bekommen hat, sterben würde. Shirakawa gelingt es, das Handy von Lucy zu bekommen, wird dabei leider von Lucy enthauptet. Das Handy, welches Shirakawa zuvor in Kuramas Richtung geworfen hat, wird in der Luft von Lucy auseinander genommen. Mariko, welche weiß, dass sie gleich explodieren wird, kriecht zu Lucy rüber und hält sich an ihrem Bein. Sie explodiert mit Lucy. Kapitel 71: Wunsch für den kommenden Morgen vorkommende Charaktere: Lucy/Nyu, Mariko, Nana, Kurama, Direktor Kakuzawa, Arakawa Der Rauch verzieht sich und es ist zu erkennen, dass Lucy noch aufrecht steht. Doch es ist nicht Lucy, was den Anwesenden aufhält, als sie ein "Nyu" vernehmen. Nyus Horn ist abgebrochen, was ein Grund dafür sein könnte, dass Lucy fort ist. Vielleicht passierte es aber einfach durch einen starken Stoß am Kopf. Kurama will Lucy erschießen, wird aber von Nana aufgehalten. Nana meint, Lucy sei als Nyu keine böse Person und sie habe Familie, die auf sie wartet. Ein Einsatzhubschrauber nähert sich und es wird Zeit, getrennte Wege zu gehen. Nana nimmt Nyu mit und Kurama bleibt bei der toten Shirakawa und Marikos Überbleibsel, ihrer Schleife. Kurama hebt eine Mp5 vom Boden auf, legt sie sich am Kopf an und drückt ab. Nana und Nyu treffen Kouta vor der Absperrung wieder und so laufen die drei gemeinsam zum Maple Inn zurück. Mayu und Yuka erwarten das Trio bereits. Zuerst wird ein Bad genommen, dann gegessen. Direktor Kakuzawa zeigt Arakawa die Umrisse des Embrio of God. Kapitel 72: Anna vorkommende Charaktere: Direktor Kakuzawa, Anna in der Form Embrio of God, Nana, Mayu, Yuka, Kouta, Nozomi, Nyu, unbekannter Mann Ein halbes Jahr ist seit dem dem Tod Marikos vergangen. Nana kommt eines Morgens ins Esszimmer des Hauses Kaede nachdem sie aufgewacht ist und muss feststellen, dass es geschneit hat. Im Zimmer sitzen alle gemeinsam unter einer Decke am Tisch, da es im Haus sehr kalt ist. Nyu hat sich in dieser Zeitspanne merklich verändert. Sie kann nun richtig sprechen. Nozomi lernt weiterhin für ihre Aufnahmeprüfung. Kouta und Yuka ärgern Nyu damit, ihr zu erzählen, wie sie damals war. Nana ist froh über ihr neues Zuhause, ist sich aber gleichzeitig bewusst, dass ihr Glück nicht für ewig anhalten wird. Kouta, Yuka und Nyu verlassen das Haus und gehen zur Uni. Währenddessen unterzieht sich eine werdende Mutter in einem Krankenhaus in Tokyo einer Ultraschalluntersuchung. Der Arzt muss entsetzt feststellen, dass der menschenähnliche Fetus Hörner an seinem Kopf hat. Sehr tief unter der Erde im Forschungszentrum, dem Lebensbrunn, sprechen Direktor Kakuzawa und der unbekannte Mann miteinander. Dabei kommt einerseits heraus, dass die Infizierungsrate der Menschheit 10 Prozent beträgt und Kakuzawa seine eigene Tochter opfern musste, um seinen Plan zu verwirklichen. Kuramas Tochter heißt Anna. In der Schule war sie schlechter als ihr Brüder und trotzdem wollte sie sich immer bessern, um ihrem Vater zu gefallen. Ihr Vater bat sie, sich einer Operation zu unterziehen, damit sie schlauer wird. Nach der Operation verfügte Anna über einen gottgleichen Körper, den Embrio of God. Sie ist damit herausragend Intelligent. Kakuzawa und der unbekannte Mann stehen vor Anna. Kapitel 73: Nach was suchst du vorkommende Charaktere: Anna in der Form Embrio of God, Kakuzawa, unbekannter Mann, Arakawa, Yuka, Kouta, Nyu, Nana, Bandou, Mayu, Kurama Kakuzawa klärt den unbekannten Mann über die Entwicklung des Gehirns eines Menschen auf und stellt klar, dass Anna einen überaus hohen Intellekt besitzt, aufgrund ihres großen schweren Hirns sich allerdings nicht an Land bewegen kann, aber die Fähigkeit besitzt, die Zukunft vorauszusagen. Kakuzawa fragt Anna also, ob er es schaffen wird, Gott zu werden und eine neue Welt zu schaffen. Anna bestätigt ihn. Kakuzawa ist hoch erfreut, da er den Ausgang seines Vorhabens schon jetzt weiß. Arakawa tritt an die beiden heran. Kakuzawa beauftragt den unbekannten Mann und Araka nach Lucy zu suchen. Die beiden haben eine Wette am laufen, wer Lucy als erstes findet. Sollte Arakawa die Wette verlieren, muss sie als Lustsklavin des unbekannten Mannes arbeiten. Sollte sie jedoch gewinnen, darf sie ihm seinen Dödel abschneiden. Kouta, Yuka und Nyu wollen zur Uni aufbrechen. Nyu sieht Yuka nur mit einem BH und obwohl sie sich seit einem halben Jahr wie ein normaler Mensch verhält, kann sie dem Drang nicht widerstehen Yukas Brüste "anzufassen". Die drei verlassen das Haus und lassen Nana Zuhause. Nana fühlt sich nutzlos für die Gemeinschaft und will ihren Papa (Kurama) suchen gehen. Bandou hält sich in einer Hütte am Strand auf und lässt sich von Mayu Essen bringen. Er hält sich am Strand auf, in der Hoffnung Lucy wieder dort zu treffen. Mayu weiß, dass es Nyu verboten wurde in die Nähe des Strandes zu gehen, sagt Bandou aber nicht, dass Nyu bei ihnen wohnt. In der kleinen Hütte liegt außerdem ein Kurama, welcher nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst ist, nachdem er davon abgehalten wurde Selbstmord zu begehen. Arakawa sitzt währenddessen wieder in ihrem Forschungslabor der Universität und holt eine Phiole aus einem Versteck in Yu Kakuzawas Labor, welches leergeräumt wurde. Sie erinnert sich an das Aussehen Koutas. Kouta, Yuka und Nyu laufen durch die Stadt und erblicken ein verlassenes Einkaufszentrum. Yuka weiß, dass sich in dem Einkaufszentrum Gerüchten zu Folge ein Mehrfachmord an den Kunden zugetragen haben soll und es deshalb gesperrt ist. Arakawa sitzt im Labor und grübelt darüber nach, wo Kouta nur sein kann. Sie verlässt das Labor und läuft auf dem Gang in der Uni an Kouta und seiner Truppe vorbei. Auch Kouta ist Arakawa aufgefallen. Kapitel 74: Gott des Todes vorkommende Charaktere: Arakawa, Yuka, Kouta, Nyu, Bandou, Mayu, Nana Arakawa und Kouta drehen sich um. Kouta versucht mit Yuka und Nyu abzuhauen. Arakawa holt sie ein und hält Nyu fest. Sie behauptet Nyu fangen zu müssen, da sie und ihre Spezies nicht mit Menschen zusammen leben können. Als sie merkt, wen sie festhält wirft sie sich um Vergebung bittend auf den Boden. Kouta, Yuka und Nyu haben sich in der Zwischenzeit aus dem Staub gemacht. Im Forschungslabor suchst sich der unbekannte Mann eine Diclonius aus, die er für etwas braucht. Ihm wird gesagt, Nummer 28 wäre Ideal für seinen Zweck. Er "amüsiert" sich noch mit ihr, bevor sie operiert wird. Es wird dunkel und Mayu macht sich zusammen mit Wanta auf den Weg zurück ins Haus Kaede. Bandou sammelt weiterhin Müll am Strand. Der unbekannte man ist in der Stadt. Er trägt einen großen Rucksack und ein Navigationsgerät, anhand dessen er Diclonius aufspüren kann. Er scheint Lucy/Nyu gefunden zu haben. Mayu kommt nach Hause ins Maple Inn zurück und findet eine traurige Nana vor. Sie bietet ihr an bei der Suche nach ihrem Papa zu helfen. Nana hat eine Vision von einem Diclonius, welcher schwer verletzt und verkrüpelt von ihr getötet werden möchte. Es klingelt an der Tür. Mayu macht auf. Es ist der unbekannte Mann, welcher ins Haus eintritt. Er kickt Mayu mehrere Meter durchs Zimmer und stellt seinen Rucksack ab. Er ist enttäuscht darüber, nicht Lucy/Nyu vor sich zu haben. Der Inhalt seines Rucksacks ist Nanas Vermutung nach ein zerstückelter Diclonius, welcher starke Schmerzen hat. Da Diclonius einander aufspüren können, hat der unbekannte Mann Nummer 28 als Spürgerät eingesetzt. Es ist klar: Er wird jemandem wehtun. Nana versucht ihn aufzuhalten, wird aber von seiner Armbrust abgeschossen, welche 2 Kilo schwere Stahlkugeln verschießt. Zu schwer, um von einem Diclonius oder Silpelit abgelenkt zu werden. Die Kugel hat Stacheln mit Widerhaken, um nicht herausgezogen zu werden und injiziert ein Nervengift, welches enorme Schmerzen verursacht und so den Diclonius kampfunfähig macht. Der unbekannte Mann richtet seinen Blick nun auf Mayu und spricht davon, sich mit ihr zu amüsieren. Kapitel 75: Tiergeruch vorkommende Charaktere: Mayu, unbekannter Mann, Nana, Bandou, Kouta, Yuka, Nyu Der unbekannte Mann wird bei seinem ersten Versuch Mayu zu packen von Wanta gebissen, woraufhin er diesen gegen einen Pfosten kickt und Wanta schwer verletzt am Boden liegen bleibt. Mayu bückt sich über Wanta und fleht ihn an durchzuhalten. Der unbekannte Mann erspäht Mayus Unterhöschen während sich diese bückt und tut seiner Freude über die weiße Farbe dieser kund. Er fordert sie auf, sich auszuziehen, sagt, sie wisse was sie zu tun hat. Das triggered Mayu, welche sich jetzt an den Missbrauch ihres Vaters an ihr zurück erinnert. Bei diesen Erinnerungen schreit sie hysterisch und Nana versucht den unbekannten Mann dazu zu bringen, nur sie zu misshandeln und Mayu in Ruhe zu lassen. Der unbekannte Mann verpasst Nana noch eine Stachelkugel und ist dadurch kurz abgelenkt. Mayu nutzt die Zeit, indem sie Bandou anruft. Der unbekannte Mann zieht dem Telefon den Stecker bevor Mayu Bandou mitteilen kann, wo sie ist. Der unbekannte Mann ist jetzt richtig angepisst. Er wirft sie zu Boden und reißt ihr Oberteil auf, sodass er sich über ihren BH und ihre brüste hermachen. Bevor er ihr Höschen ausziehen kann, zieht Mayu am Telefonkabel, wodurch er runterfällt und ihn am Kopf trifft. Sie kriecht einige Meter, tritt dem unbekannten Mann rückwärts in sein Gesicht. Die Nase des unbekannten Mannes ist vermutlich gebrochen. Er drückt Mayu zu Boden und zielt mit seiner Armbrust auf ihr Gesicht, welches er als Rache zu entstellen gedenkt. Ein Flugtritt trifft ihn seitlich ins Gesicht. Es ist Bandou. Der unbekannte Mann erreicht seine Armbrust und schießt Bandou in den Unterkörper. Dieser verspürt einen starken Schmerz und liegt am Boden. Der unbekannte Mann will ihn dazu zwingen, zuzusehen wie er Mayu vergewaltigt. Bandou reißt sich zusammen und reißt die Kugel aus seinem Körper. Der unbekannte Mann hat noch nie zuvor gesehen, wie jemand sich die Kugel unter extremen Schmerzen selbst entfernt hat und da er keine Kugeln mehr hat, ist er jetzt in großen Schwierigkeiten. Er verpasst dem unbekannten Mann eine seiner eigenen Kugeln und wird von Myu daran gehindert ihn zu erschießen. Bandou entfernt die Kugeln von Nanas Körper. Der unbekannte Mann kann fliehen. Gerade als Bandou gehen will kommen Kouta und die anderen nach Hause. Nyu lässt ein "Nyu" fahren, was Bandou triggered. Ende Band 4 Original Cover Elfen Lied manga volume 7.jpg Elfen Lied manga volume 8.jpg Navigation Referenzen Kategorie:Manga